phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Day of the Living Gelatin
| image= | directed= Zac Moncrief | season= 2}} Candace's gelatin party inspires Phineas and Ferb to create the biggest gelatin mold ever in Isabella's pool. Doofenshmirtz invites Perry the Platypus over for tea in order to convert him to an ally: one way or another. Episode Summary Candace is hosting a gelatin party. Phineas and Ferb reappear using their molecular transporter and see the gelatin she's holding. Jenny offers them a piece of gelatin, and Phineas says that he prefers grape. When Phineas and Ferb eat the gelatin, Candace realizes that they won't do anything wrong, however Phineas and Ferb start bouncing on the gelatin. Candace tells them to get out of the house and make their own gelatin, where Phineas states that he knows what they're going to do today. Phineas and Ferb run out to Isabella's backyard to start using it as a gelatin mold. Baljeet adds his own spicy flavor to the recipe, and when the gelatin is done, Phineas, Ferb, the Fireside girls, and Baljeet all jump on the gelatin. Meanwhile, Perry enters through a flower vase, but he ends up in a pink, girly headquarters which turns out to be Pinky's. Perry gets out of the lair and enters through the street, where Major Monogram says that Doofenshmirtz is inviting Perry to have some tea with him because he wants Perry to become his ally. Inside Phineas and Ferb's house, it shows Stacy, Jenny, and Candace comparing the molds their gelatins take up. Candace's own is shaped like Jeremy's head, while Stacy's is shaped like shoes, with Jenny's as a dove. Stacy and Jenny look out the window and say that they think what Phineas and Ferb are doing is fun. They run outside to play with it. However, in Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Doofenshmirtz is using a Turn-everything-evil-inator on Perry because Perry refused to become his ally. Doofenshmirtz shoots everywhere and it blasts out his window, pointing straight to the gelatin mold in Isabella's pool. This turns the gelatin alive and evil, which everyone looks at Baljeet for adding the "evil flavor". The gelatin swallows Candace when she tries to interfere, and Phineas, Ferb, and their friends use water to defeat it. At the end of the episode, Jeremy comes over with Linda and shows Candace a gelatin mold he made for her that spells out her name. Candace says that she's still sick of gelatin. Songs *Let's Squirt That Gelatin Monster Running Gags ''The Too Young Line'' None ''Ferb's Line'' The cartilaginous fibers from the bovine patella structure, that gelatin's extracted from, gives it that fun, bouncy quality. Whatcha doin'? None Perry's entrance to his lair Enters through a flower vase, but ends up in Pinky's Headquarters. Memorable Quotes Background Information *It premiered on Disney XD February 28, 2009. *This episode reveals that Pinky is a secret agent like Perry. This also determines that there is more than one division of The Agency and that it is Wanda's. Continuity Alusions *Night of the Living Dead - The title is reminiscent of this classic monster movie. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn *Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher *Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn *Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Caroline Rhea as Linda Flynn *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Olivia Olson as Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *Kelly Hu as Stacy Hirano *Isabella Murad as Jenny (credited as additional voices) Category:Episodes